Golza
Golza (ゴルザ, Goruza) is an ancient race of giant Kaiju from the Ancient Civilization's time and one of the most powerful, most monstrous beasts the world has ever known. Powers/Weapons/Abilities 'Golza' *'Forehead Ultrasonic Molton Laser Light Energy Ray Beam:' Golza can charge and then launch a powerful, purple, missile-strength, highly explosive beam of purple energy, a Molton Laser, emitted from his neck and into and fired from the opening on his forehead. Energy surges from his neck to the forehead before being fired. It is powerful enough to destroy the pyramid of light which was built by the ancients to guard the Ultra Statues. It can be charged to make a more powerful beam, but depending on how long the beam is charge, this beam can be comparable to a simple missile to being able to create explosions as large as he. *'Burrowing:' Golza can burrow through the Earth at high speeds. *'Armor Plated Skin:' Golza is covered in skin as tough as solid steel, allowing easier conduction through his skin. *'Heat Absorption:' Golza can use his armor plates like solar panels to absorb beam attacks and makes it his own energy, as well as feed on heat, magma, and lava and if he gains enough, he will become stronger and turn into his fire form. *'Thick Tail:' Golza can use his thick tail to whip and bash foes quite effectively. 'Fire Golza ' *'Forehead Super Ultra-Sonic Molton Laser Beam:' Fire Golza can charge and then fire an even stronger energy beam of red-colored energy, a Molton Laser, charged from his neck and into his forehead. A stronger, red version of his original beam, it is more powerful and also generates large amounts of heat, giving it increased destructive powers. It can be charged to make a more powerful beam, but depending on how long the beam is charge, this beam can be comparable to a simple missile to being able to create explosions as large as he. *'Heat Energy Absorption:' Fire Golza can absorb heat/magma/energy to become stronger. In addition, having grown in power by heat and lava, Fire Golza is capable of absorbing all but the strongest of energy attacks. *'Molten Fireball Blasts:' Fire Golza can charge energy into his forehead and launch powerful, destructive fireball blasts of molten energy expelled from his forehead. These blasts are powerful enough that they can create large explosions, rivaling his own size, while also killing/destroying weaker opposing kaiju in just one shot and can also be fired in rapid succession. *'Burrowing:' Fire Golza can burrow through the Earth at high speeds. *'Super Strength:' Fire Golza's strength has been augmented in this form. He can easily lift thousands of tons of weight, and is even powerful enough to kill weaker kaiju with a simple jab to the stomach or a kick to the ribs. *'Armored Plated Skin:' Fire Golza is covered in skin as tough as solid steel and can withstand most physical attacks and even take Gomora's Super Oscillatory Wave head on. Most attacks thrown at him will most likely fail and this also gives conduction easier through his skin. Physical Appearance Pending. History Gallery Golza_Galaxy_neo.png|Golza Fire_Golz4.png|Fire Golza Fire_Golza_vs_Gomora.png|Fire Golza vs. Gomora Gmr_vs_Glz.png|Gomora vs. Fire Golza